Rocks on the way
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: another of my JadenJack stories. This time it takes place when, at the beginning of season 1 they settled on the caves and Jack it’s trapped. It has Jate moments. one shot!


**Rocks**** on the way **

Note: hi guys I'm back with another Jaden/Jack story. This time it takes place when, at the beginning of season 1 they settled on the caves and Jack it's trapped. It has Jate moments

Summary: takes place on the beginning of season one.

"Are you really going to move to the caves?" Kate asked Jack as he was packing his few belongings

"Yeah I am" Jack said with a smile

"And what does Jaden think about moving"

"He doesn't have a choice Kate, he's a kid" Jack said with a grin

"I thought he did" Kate said looking at the little boy who was playing next to them

"He's two, not eighteen" Jack said laughing

"Well, he is smarter than a teenager that's for sure" Kate laughed along

"Daddy?" Jaden asked Jack "is Kate coming with us?"

"No, she is going to stay here" Jack said with a smile

"Oh" the little boy managed to say

"Come on man, we have to go" Jack told his son

"Bye Kate!" Jaden waved as they walked away

that same day everyone at the caves were just hanging out, when a sudden crack made them jump to their feet, and an all covered in dirt Charlie appeared from the rocks

"Dude" Hurley said "what happened? "Where is Jack?"

"I don't know, we were just talking and it…came down" Charlie said

"Daddy?" Jaden asked walking towards the bunch of rocks. But Hurley pulled him back

"Charlie! Go and get help! And don't forget to tell Kate!"

"Is he dead?" Michael asked Hurley

"We don't know we did talk to him a while ago" the man said quietly

"Why are you talking like that?" Walt asked the men. They both nodded towards the little boy who was sitting a few steps from there

"Is he okay?" Michael asked grinning on Jaden's direction

"Yeah, he's just shocked" Hurley answered

"Now, what do we do?" Scott asked them

"We already dug the tunnel we need someone to go and get him" Michael said

"Jack?" Michael asked inside the tunnel

"Yeah?" answered a weak voice

"We are going to get you out man" Hurley said quietly

"Jade?" came Jack's voice "where is he?"

"Dad?" Jack felt a smile spread on his face at the sound of his voice

"Hey buddy, you okay?" Jack asked

"Yeah" Jaden said kneeling on the bunch of rocks

"I need you to promise me something Jade" his father said in tears

"Ok…okay" Jade said between sobs

"If something happens to me…I need you to be a good boy" Jack said quietly and in pain

"Daddy!" Jaden screamed toward the rocks once again

"I need you to promise me that" came Jack's voice once again

"Man, where are going to take you out" Hurley said almost crying at the scene

"Jade" His father said quietly ignoring Hurley

"But…I can't...dad" The little boy said crying

Suddenly Charlie appeared from behind

"I'm going in" he said grinning towards Jaden

"Okay" Michael said

Once Charlie was inside, the rocks began to move again and another deaf sound was heard

"Charlie!" Hurley screamed "Charlie!"

In that moment Kate appeared "where is he?" "Where is Jack?"

Jaden ran to Kate and hugged her. Kate was just paralyzed

"He is inside" Hurley told her pointing towards the bunch of rocks

"With Charlie, he went to get him, but it came down again…and … we don't know if they are okay" Michael added

"Kate…" came the boy's voice "you are going to get my dad out…don't you?" Jaden asked quietly

"Why is nobody digging?" Kate asked the others

"Kate…" Michael tried to explain, but she was already kneeling to get the rocks out of their way

Meanwhile inside the cave…

"I need your help Charlie" Jack said holding his shoulder

"I can't!" Charlie screamed in desperation

"I need you to!" Jack screamed in pain

"Okay…what do I do?" Charlie asked him

"Take my hand…and when I tell you, you have to pull as hard as you can"

After he had his shoulder in its place they waited…

"So how long where you at Sydney?" Charlie asked Jack

"Couple days" the doctor answered

"How old is Jaden?"

"Two" Jack said with a smile

"You are kidding??" Charlie asked surprised

"What?"

"Well I'm sorry… but he doesn't act like a 2 year old"

"Yeah I know" Jack laughed

Once they were out of the cave. The first person Jack saw was his little boy who ran to him and threw himself on his arms

"Hey be careful there whirlwind!

"Sorry" Jaden said lowering his head

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked Jack. His response was a big smile from Jaden

Kate hugged him thigh and didn't let him go until she realized she was squeezing Jaden too

That night...

"Hey" Kate said sitting next to Jack

"Hey" Jack said as she wrapped his arm around a sling

"My first own sling" Jack smiled

"How is that?"

"Perfect"

"How is he?" said Kate nodding toward Jaden

"He'll be okay"

"I don't get him Jack" Kate said with a grin

"Who?" Jaden?" Jack asked confused

"He is an adult…or at least acts like one" Kate said smiling

"He is just…special I guess" Jack said shrugging

"How?"

"Well, he…spoke his first word, when he was 9 months old" Jack honestly

"Is that even possible?" Kate asked him

"For him it was" Jack laughed

"What was his first word?"

"Milk"

"Milk?" Kate asked with a grin

"Or bottle I don't remember"

They both chuckled watching the boy peacefully sleeping

**So what do you think?? I know the end was a little dumb… but anyway. Please tell me what you thought??? Please!!!**


End file.
